Chad Dylan Cooper is fired
by MissSasah
Summary: Chad hasnt been acting himself, he keep messing up his lines on Merkenzie Falls and he doesnt care about what his hair looks like. Sonny knows there is something wrong with Chad and she is the only one who cares enough to help him. PLZ READ
1. The Chocolate Fountain

**Chad Dylan Cooper is fired**

_I made this randomly one night before I went to bed, this is the first chapter and first story on fan fiction. Please tell me what you think!_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Chocolate fountain**

I walked past studio 3, where Chad was waiting outside Mackenzie Falls, where by chance, he spotted me.

"Sonny." He said as I past him.

"Chad." I replied, rolling my eyes.

Every day we would say it in a different way, if I was in a good mood or if he did something nice (which is rarely), I would just ignore his stupid comments or just pretended I actually cared about his drama, Mackenzie Falls.

But if I was annoyed with him, if he even talked to me, he would know about it.

I brushed past him, frowning, Chad followed me,"Hey what's wrong with you?"

I stood still, and smiled nervously.

"I need your opinion on something." I whispered.

Chad put his hands in his pockets and then smiled. The same old fake smile I both love and hate.

"Yeah anything." He smirked, glowing with confidence.

I looked round and then got near his face.

I got a note pad out as he stared at me weirdly, "Chad stares at me not realising that Nico and Grady is stealing your chocolate fountain."

I was waiting for Chad to react but instead, he lowered his gaze and walked away.

I followed him, "We're sorry, I'll tell them to put it back..."

"Who cares?" Chad snapped. He turned the next corner; I struggle to keep up with his large strides. He suddenly halted, dead end.

I touched his shoulder," Chad, are you okay?"

He pushed passed me, without a word, back to his studio. I turned to Nico and Grady, who managed to carry the fountain in record time. They shrugged and ran away.

"Put it back!" I yelled.

* * *

OOOOO whats wrong with Chad? You will have to read to find out! More to come and please review! thanks :) x

They halted, groaned and placed it back on the table, with the rest of the food.


	2. Cut!

**Chad Dylan Cooper is fired**

**UPDATE:**

_**I followed him, "We're sorry, I'll tell them to put it back..."**_

_**"Who cares?" Chad snapped. He turned the next corner; I struggle to keep up with his large strides. He suddenly halted, dead end.**_

_**I touched his shoulder," Chad, are you okay?"**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Cut!**

A day later, Chad scratched his head as he was performed a scene on Mackenzie falls.

The girl in uniform waited for him to say his line, he messed up every take so far.

"Chloe... Air balloon... Erm." Chad mumbled.

The director screamed cut once again.

"Arrgh take 5... Okay 10." He told Chad.

The girl folded her arms; she didn't say anything but he knew what she would have said.

Chad slumped into his chair; he had never messed up a scene in his life. He couldn't believe it was happening. If he didn't concentrate soon, Chad would lose his job and would have to be "normal."

"This can't be happening, I need sleep." He said to himself.

In the prop house, Tawni came running in grinning, "Guess what?"

I laughed, "Bought a nice shade of pink lip gloss?"

She put her hands on her hips," How did you know? But that's not what I'm talking about, the ratings on Merkenci falls have gone down and... This time next week there won't be no Mackenzie at the falls!"

Everyone jumped up and cheered, I stayed sat down worried.

"Poor Chad." I muttered.

Zora looked at me, "What's wrong Sonny?"

I stood up as everyone stopped celebrating.

"He's not well; I don't know... Chad isn't being Chad." I explained.

Nico stared at me weirdly, "Wait your going to help CHAD?"

I turned round before I walked out, "I know he is our rival, but we still need to help him. No matter how much I hate him, he has helped us. So we should do the same."

They looked blankly at each other as I left, wondering why I would help the television star which they've hated for so many years.

* * *

_**Aaaaaw Sonny's going to help Chad, I knew she would because she is that type of person. We still havent found out whats wrong with Chad, well we find out in the NEXT chapter so keep reading and review please ;)**_


	3. Friends?

**Chad Dylan Cooper is fired**

**UPDATE: **

_Nico stared at me weirdly, "Wait your going to help CHAD?"_

_I turned round before I walked out, "I know he is our rival, but we still need to help him. No matter how much I hate him, he has helped us. So we should do the same."_

_They looked blankly at each other as I left, wondering why I would help the television star which they've hated for so many years._

**Thanks for the reviews so far and now its the chapter you have been waiting for, please tell me what u think! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Friends**

I knocked on Chad's dressing room door, I waited for an answer.

Moments later, I opened the door myself, the room was in darkness. I known he was in here, call it intuition. Plus I could smell his Cologne.

"Chad, are you here?" I asked worriedly.

A scruffy haired Chad appeared from the corner, he flinched back from the touch of light.

"Sonny, I didn't want you to see me like this." He said calmly.

He was a completely different person, a real person.

I knelt down to him, "Please tell me what's going on, this is not like you Chad."

Chad looked up at me, with his blue sparkling eyes, almost filling up with tears.

" I can't sleep at night because robbers broke into my house on Monday, they stole everything... Now I have no home, no show and no friends. I'm alone."

I smiled sadly at him, "You can stay at my house, that's what friends do."

He touched my hand and gave a grateful smile back; we both stood up and closed his dressing room door behind us.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is staying at our house?!" Connie cried.

I nodded slowly to my mom, "If that okay because..."

She grinned,"Omigosh your boyfriend is Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"No, no. He has nowhere to go and if I don't help him Makenzie Falls would be cancelled." I told her.

Connie gasped," Oh no, that wouldn't happen, it can't!"

I heard a knock at the door, I took hold of my mom, "Go in your room, calm down and come out when you can act like an adult instead of a teenager."

She crawled into her room; I opened the door to Chad.

He already looked alot tidier except, he looked tired.

"Hey." Chad said warily.

Chad was carrying a sleeping bag and cushion; I thought he would have brought ten suitcases and his own butler.

"Hi, come in." I replied warmly.

A loud giggle came from my mom's room; I smiled nervously, as he stared at the shut door blankly.

"Who's that?" Chad asked.

"My mom, she's a fan of Mackenzie Falls." I told him, going red.

He nodded, without any more questions he sat on the coach, "Right, are you sure you're not the one who likes watching Makenzie falls?"

I laughed, "No, no one from so random watches Makenzie Falls.."

I sighed sadly as I sat beside him, he looked at me.

"Makenzie Falls is still going, but they are thinking of replacing me. With someone better looking and a better actor." Chad admitted. I expected a dramatic over the top dilemma from my rival, but his blue eyes just seemed wary. He was a shadow of what he was and that made something inside me crack. So I attempted to prep talk to him, you know, raise his spirits.

"What? I can't believe I just heard those words come out your mouth, your Chad Dylan Cooper! The best actor of our generation and girls love you. How can they replace you??" I told him angrily. Once I thought that he would deserve this, but now I look at him, sitting beside me. He's broken, paralysed with shock. I doubt he had any sleep at all since the burglary.

Chad stared at me surprised, suddenly snapped from his dazed state, "I thought you thought you didn't like my acting, wait a minute... you will miss me that's why."

There were a flash of the old Chad across his eyes. Though, it was true, I would never tell him, "What? Pfff... No! Just a little." I said.

He grinned widely, his mood cheerier than moments before. His confidence was back, but only a small spark of it.

I smiled, "You're not going to get replaced on Makenzie Falls, I promise. You're staying exactly where you are. Fine?"

"Fine." He smiled.

"Good."I laughed.

"Good."

* * *

_**Please tell me if you liked it? I had to put that Channy line in, FINE! FINE! GOOD! GOOD! Please review ;)**_


	4. The Tennis Racket

**Chad Dylan Cooper is fired**

**_UPDATE:_**

_**Chad stared at me surprised, suddenly snapped from his dazed state, "I thought you thought you didn't like my acting, wait a minute... you will miss me that's why."**_

_**There were a flash of the old Chad across his eyes. Though, it was true, I would never tell him, "What? Pfff... No!" I said," Just a little."**_

_**He grinned widely, his mood cheerier than moments before. His confidence was back, but only a small spark of it.**_

_**I smiled, "You're not going to get replaced on Mackenzie Falls, I promise. You're staying exactly where you are. Fine?"**_

_**"Fine." He smiled.**_

_**"Good."I laughed.**_

_**"Good**." __**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 4 – Tennis Racket

I woke up on the arm chair, looking over to Chad asleep on the coach in his sleeping bag.

I would have never thought it, Chad Dylan Cooper asleep, on my coach. I hated that I liked it, I couldn't stop thinking it.

I put my cow slippers on and walked into the kitchen, I noticed the window was open, I heard footsteps in the living room.

I gasped as I turned round to see a pale faced man in a hooded jacket, I watched him as he came towards me.

"Where's the money?" He hissed.

I back away into the living room, "Erm... I think it's in the cupboard. Upstairs."

Whilst he was looking round, I nudged Chad.

"Wake up, please." I whispered.

He yawned, "Sonny, why did you..?"

Chad spotted the robber and stood up, I gave him a tennis racket from my room.

"A tennis racket?!" He asked confusedly.

I hid behind him carrying a pillow as he approached the thief.

"Hey put that stuff back." Chad said to the robber.

The robber spun round punching me in the face missing Chad, I fell to the floor.

I looked up the man, "That's my guitar, give it back! Do you even know how to play?"

"Sonny, are you okay?" Chad asked worried.

I stood up with a bruised cheek; I snatched my guitar off him.

"Take anything else but MY guitar." I warned.

The robber backed off and saw the anger in my eyes. Chad grabbed the robber and put him against the wall.

"Don't hurt my Sonny." He yelled.

The robber retreated, as Chad hit him across the face with the tennis racket.

I looked at him surprised, "my sonny?" I was confused and both happy inside because it was sweet of him to hit a man with a tennis racket for me.

"Ok, erm... bye." He said scared.

As the robber was running out the door, a police man was standing there in his way and arrested him.

"I totally freak him out." Chad said.

I folded my arms, "Well if someone was carrying a tennis racket and hit you with it. You _would_ freak out...Thanks anyway."

We watched the police car drive away, Chad shrugged, "Well he shouldn't have punched you, and he's such a jerk. I should have stopped him."

He got some ice from the fridge and placed it on my eye.

"It's okay, it only hurts a little." I replied.

I looked round room, then looked down to my guitar and smiled lightly.

Chad watched me as I did, "Why is that guitar so important to you anyway?"

I couldn't believe it , I stared at him confusingly, he had no idea why it wasn't important me.

Well I never told anyone, I liked singing because I kept it to myself and everyone thinks I can make people laugh and act. I can do much more than that.

"Music is important Chad; there are other things in life than acting. I might show you some time." I told him, "Night."

He stared at the guitar as I placed it down beside him, I lay back on the arm chair, then from nowhere I heard someone strumming lightly on the guitar.

It sounded so peaceful and beautiful; I opened my eyes, to see Chad Dylan Cooper playing the guitar.

I rubbed my eyes, I sat beside him, and he stopped playing.

"Sorry, I'll stop..."

I touched his hand stopping his from putting it down," I never thought I would see the day, Chad. Music! What song was that?"

He smiled, "I made it up, but maybe I could teach you it in the morning."

I nodded as I wrapped myself up in the blanket beside him.

"Yeah sounds good, night Chad."

What was the most interesting thing which happened to me today, having a robber come into my house and punch me or Chad playing the guitar?

Defiantly, Chad playing the guitar.

* * *

**_I got the idea for Chad playing the guitar because Sterling Knight plays the guitar in real life so I thought it would be a good idea to put it in the story._**

**_Did you like it? Please review! thanks ;)_**


	5. Breaking News

**Chad Dylan Cooper is fired**

**UPDATE:**

_I opened my eyes, to see Chad Dylan Cooper playing the guitar._

_I rubbed my eyes, I sat beside him, and he stopped playing._

_"Sorry, I'll stop..."_

_I touched his hand stopping his from putting it down," I never thought I would see the day, Chad. Music! What song was that?"_

_He smiled, "I made it up, but maybe I could teach you tomorrow, promise."_

_I nodded as I wrapped myself up in the blanket beside him._

_"Yeah sounds good, night Chad."_

_"Night, Sonny."_

_What was the most interesting thing which happened to me today, having a robber come into my house and punch me or Chad playing the guitar?_

_Defiantly, Chad playing the guitar._

_Hope you like it :3_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5- Breaking news**

I woke up holding my guitar leaning on Chad's knee, I moved away quickly before he realised.

Connie wondered into the kitchen to make breakfast, I yawned, "Morning Mom."

She turned round holding a pan, "Morning Son...ny!!"

She dropped the pan on the floor, "What the heck happened to you?"

I looked in the mirror; Chad woke up from the pan falling to the floor.

"Oh a robber came into our house last night and punched me but its okay. Chad gave me some ice." I said calmly.

Chad waved; Connie stopped frowning, "WHAT? Oh hi Mac... Chad."

"Hey Ms Monroe." He replied politely.

She smiled, "Call me Connie, sorry but breakfast won't be for a while."

I pushed Chad away, shaking my head at my mom.

Chad sat up on the coach, "So have you told the randoms that I'm crashing at your place?"

"Randoms?" Oh great, Chad's gone back to his usual self, I leaned back.

"Well... yeah kind of... uh huh." I said high pitched, "They don't really know."

He smiled," Good, wouldn't want anyone to ruin my reputation would you?"

I turned the television; it was on the entertainment channel.

Chad sighed, "BREAKING NEWS CHAD DYLAN COOPER IS..."

"LIVING WITH SO RANDOM'S NEWEST CAST MEMBER, SONNY MONROE!" A news reporter announced.

"What?!" We both yelled.

I stood up and turned off the TV, I didn't want to listen to anymore.

"Aw it was getting up to the good part!" Chad moaned.

"No Chad, it wasn't." I shouted.

He stood up, "Come on it could have been worse; we are living together kind off."

I frowned and stood by him, "No Chad, what happens if someone from So Random saw this? They would think we are going out or something. Which were not!"

Connie peered from the kichen,"Your eggs are ready."

"Mom not now!" I snapped.

"Oh can I have toast with mine?" Chad asked.

"Yeah of course, what do you want on it; we have peanut butter, strawberry jam..."

"Get out Chad, why did you have to stay here?" I asked angrily.

"But you..."

"Just go now." I told him.

"Sonny, calm down." Connie eased.

"No, why don't you go with your parents. Who live in a mansion somewhere in Malibu?"

Chad took his sleeping bag and jacket, "Because... They're dead!"

He slammed the door behind him; I stood there, speechless for once.

I felt so mean, cruel; he was never going to forgive me.

Connie shook her head and chased after him, I looked from the window, tears down my bruised cheek.

Chad had nowhere to go, and I just pushed him out. I was angry over nothing.

"Stupid Sonny." I said to myself.

Chad walked to the studios, it was 20 miles away, and Connie came back inside and shook her head.

I got changed and went outside, I had to apologise, and I had a feeling that we weren't friends no more.

As I followed him, I felt my phone vibrate and moo in my pocket, I groaned.

It was nine o'clock in the morning; it was either reporters or Marshall telling me I'm late.

"H...Hello?" I asked nervously.

"It's Tawni, Sonny why is Chad living with you?" She asked dramatically.

I sighed sadly, "Well, he isn't anymore."

There was a short pause, Tawni laughed.

"We're going to help you, to keep Chad on Mackenzie Falls. Did I just say that?" She told me.

I smiled,"Oh thank you Tawni, you persuade the director and I will sort Chad out."

I hung up and spotted Chad from round the corner, I saw some paparazzi at the corner of my eye.

"Oh great." I said to myself.


	6. Mission Mackenzie

**Chad Dylan Cooper is fired**

**UPDATE:**

_"We're going to help you, to keep Chad on Mackenzie Falls. Did I just say that?" She told me._

_I smiled,"Oh thank you Tawni, see you at the set."_

_I hung up and spotted Chad from round the corner, I saw some paparazzi at the corner of my eye._

_"Oh great." I said to myself._

_This is the second to last chapter, enjoy! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Mission Mackenzie**

Chad kicked the can out of his way on the path; he never told anyone that he had no parents.

He thought no one needed know, everyone just thought he had a perfect life. Well Chad does have parents, except there foster parents; a sixteen year old doesn't need parent's right?

Maybe his life would have been different if his parents were alive, he might have not been an actor but then he wouldn't have met Sonny.

His head kept spinning round and round, and then all the sudden, a camera flashed before his eyes.

"What...The?" Chad said confused.

Reporters surrounded him, firing questions at him and girls screaming in the distance.

"Is it true that..."

"Are you stressed?"

"Why are..."

"Carrying a sleeping bag?"

He tried running away into the bushes, I bumped into him as he came towards me

I fell on the grass beside him.

"Chad! I mean... Chad."

"Hi. Who called the press?" Chad asked me.

I brushed the grass off my knees as I stood up; he pulled me down quickly as a camera man walked past.

"I'm sorry Chad, I admit it I over react and I know you can be a jerk sometimes but... I would be nothing without you."

I looked at him tearfully, I was waiting for him to life, but instead he smiled.

"I forgive you Sonny." He replied sweetly, "How were you supposed to know? I never told anyone I had no parents, I don't really like talking about it. But I can't lie to you Sonny."

Sometimes I couldn't tell if Chad was acting or not, but the way he touched my hand and looked into my dark eyes.

This was the Chad no one has ever seen before, I looked down, and then I remember something.  
"We are going to help at so random; Tawni and everyone have agreed to keep you on Mackenzie Falls." I told him happily.

His eyes lit up with joy, those beautiful eyes were happy again, I didn't care about the flashes behind us.

Our lips came closer and closer until, Chad took my hand as we ran into a limo and drove away.

I was still dazed; then looked round confusedly, "Chad I thought you didn't..."

Nico was driving the limo, Zora was in the back of the limo, Tawni sitting opposite, wearing her bedazzled sun glasses.

Chad looked confused as well, "Why are you guys even helping me?"

Grady peered round from the front of the limo before Nico spoke before him.

"We're Sonny's friends; we did it for Sonny not you." He said.

"Nico, it wouldn't be fun without hating Chad everyday would it?" Grady told him.

"Wow you guys are so caring!" Chad replied sarcastically.

I nudged him, Zora muffled voice shouted something.

Suddenly, Tawni stopped pouting as her eyes widened.

"Stop the limo!" She cried.

Nico put his foot on the brakes before crashing into the studio; we all gave a sigh of relief.

"You almost scratched my limo!" She reminded him.

We all got out the car, we put our hands in the middle, I forced Chad's hand on top of mine.

"1 2 3 go mission..."

"Octopus!" Grady said randomly.

We stared at him, Chad smiled," Mackenzie?"

Zora shrugged and nodded," Sonny you go with Chad, I will go with Tawni to talk to the producers. Nico and Grady..."

She stared at them for a moment, "Distract the security, Mission Mackenzie go!"

I gripped Chad arm, he looked at me confused, and "She never told us what we were meant to do."

I pushed him into his dressing room with his stylus; I wait outside twenty minutes later.

Chad came out of his room, his hair was once again perfect, his white smile was back and his tidy Mackenzie uniform had no crease on at all, but he always had those same dreamy blue sparkling eyes.

"Sonny, do I look okay? Hello!" He said.

I blinked and felt my cheeks grow red, "Oh yeah, Chad Dylan Cooper is back."

* * *

_What did you think? This was the second to last chapter, last chapter is coming soon. Plz review ;)_


	7. The Promise

**Chapter 7 - Promise**

I knew everything would go back to normal when Chad went back on Mackenzie Falls, we would be fighting again.

He wouldn't want to tell anyone what happened and I would keep it to myself, the only thing I wanted to know was why Chad doesn't want to show the world his talent? Well I should be asking myself that too.

As I sat back on one of the actors chairs, well my old chair from when I joined Mackenzie Falls.

Chad was talking to the director; Porlyn looked over at me up and down, then put her nose up and looked back at Chad.

"Why is So Random helping you? It's a trap!" I overheard her say,"Esspecially that Sonny girl."

Even when she knew I could hear her, Porlyn just continued.

The Director smiled, "Chad I would never fire you, you the best actor of our generation."

Chad smiled back nervously and laughed. "I knew that, the Randoms were just..."

He looked over to my chair and noticed I was gone, "Sonny?"

I walked down the corridor back to the Prop house, Tawni and Zora stood up as I came back in.

"Is he back on Mackenzie Falls?" Tawni asked.

I nodded, "He never left in the first place so it was all for nothing."  
They never heard me be so negative before, I'm normally the preppy, cheerful one. I was happy for Chad but somehow sad as well; I tried not to be selfish.

I smiled trying not to feel down,"So we're Nico and..?"

Nico and Grady was carried in by a very tall security guard, twice the size of all of us.

"Are these your friends?" He asked.

"Yes they are... Sir." Zora replied nervously.

The man placed them back on the ground and walked out, Nico and Grady stood back up shakily.

"Is Chad back on Mackenzie Falls?" Grady asked.

"Yep." Tawni said blankly,"Alright I'm going to reapply my lip gloss."

She jumped up and hurried away, Zora went back into her Mummy case.

Nico sat beside me on the coach, Grady on the other side.

"What's up Sonny?" Nico asked.

I lifted my head up and smiled fakely," Nothing, just going to see what Tawni's was doing."

Grady looked at Nico confusedly, as I walked away quickly.

I wiped a tear from my face as I leaned against the wall outside Mackenzie Falls, I wanted Chad to stay at Mackenzie Falls and now he is.

But a part of me misses "Chad" the normal guy, but Chad Dylan Cooper is the boy I fell in love with.

"Chad and his guitar..." I smiled to myself.

I felt a nice warm fuzzy feeling inside my heart, as I thought about the beautiful light strums from the guitar. I knew something which no else knew, it was our special secret.

"Sonny?" Chad's voice echoed.

I looked over to him as I felt a lump in my throat, "I kept my promise, and now were rivals again."

I turned round about to walk away until Chad took my hand, "Wait, we can pretend to be rivals. Also I made a promise to you."

I stared at him, and then looked down at him carrying a guitar. I grinned as I looked back up into his sparkling sapphire eyes.

We both walked back to my house, as he promised to teach me his song, my favorite song ever...

* * *

_Did you like it? Please review and fave, thanks! :D_


End file.
